


Truth

by LoyalTheorist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Protectiveness, Sad and Happy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalTheorist/pseuds/LoyalTheorist
Summary: The meeting and separation of the Great Oracle, the Dream Eater, and the Axolotl.





	Truth

_"Little_ _tip from someone who's been around the block - 'truth' is a tattletale with no friends. 'Truth' is your annoying uncle who spoils the movie. 'Truth' is a concept invented by powerful liars to guilt you into giving them more power. Don't fall for the trap. Lie until what you want to become true becomes true. Lie until you can't remember what's a lie and what isn't. Lie until you aren't lying anymore." -Bill Cipher_

* * *

 Jheselbraum Secretarial was the trees and the dirt. She woke up screaming.

She was  _powerful_ , and she was an  _abomination_. The Sidiogralize watched her carefully as she took one of the books from the shelf. Tall as she was, she still had to reach for it on her toes, and the Sidiogralize stared holes into her back. She was the reason They were here. They had seen her eyes themselves, nearly half of the seven flicking back and forth between Them and her original destination of the bookshelf.

She went to leave – her steps quicker than they had been when she had come in.

“ ** _JHESELBRAUM.”_** They said. “ ** _WE’VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU.”_**    
 ** _“_** Really?” She asked, her voice equal parts sharp and sweet. “Why is that?”

“ ** _YOU ARE THE ONE.”_**

Jheselbraum went pale. She dropped the book. “No, surely, you must have been misinformed. Not I, oh great ones.”   
“ ** _YOU ARE THE ONE.”_** They said, standing up straight.

Jheselbraum ran for miles, but even strong as she was for someone her age, being an oracle will always be a toll on those with the ability.

No one in the town of Hazleyd would ever forget her screams, even millennia later, when The Unswerving stood in front of the portal. She thought about how hard she’d worked for this. She needed this. She glanced around at the room and laughed. Oracles – Great Oracles, really, had the ability to look forward at almost anyone, and to see their futures. Anyone but themselves. The Unswerving was an oracle, but not a Great Oracle, no matter what They told her. She was more like...she thought a moment...a pathetic sorceress archetype. With only one spell.

Or not. What was a sorceress? She had moments like that sometimes. She’d reference things she couldn’t possibly have ever know about or laugh at jokes she’d never heard (she hadn’t ever  _really_ heard a joke, so how she even knew that they were called that was an entire mystery to her). 

The Unswerving – no, she could call herself Jheselbraumagain –  _Jheselbraum_  took a deep breath and walked through the portal.

* * *

Bill Cipher was not his name, but it might as well have been. Nobody knew him by anything else, and nobody knew him as anyone else. From the beginning of 36.7oi, there’d been Bill Cipher, the wisecracking Witry with the gigantic wings and knifelike teeth. He floated above everyone else, pranced about on the air as though he was without a care in the world. 

It was never official, but as a general agreement, Bill owned 36.7oi. It was Bill’s, and he watched it carefully, so naturally when a praotikcing  _giant woman_ showed up in 36.7oi, Bill knew immediately.

Jheselbraum, as she was apparently called, was immediately subdued and brought to the outdoor arena, because that was the biggest space in 36.7oi, and even that barely held her. She seemed kindly enough, if a little eccentric, and Bill’s immediate response to her “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d all be so tiny.” was to launch into his “I will have you know I’m actually rather tall for my species,” spiel, only to realize she’d said, “all of you” and calming down considerably.

Anyone who could use magic was working getting her down to a manageable size, but that was taking a while. Long enough for Bill’s associates to realize that while the two of them were complete opposites (Jeselbraum was gentle and kind and huge, while it sometimes seemed Bill’s hotheadedness was far too large for his tiny body), they had hit it off almost instantly. 

* * *

Hundreds of millions of years later, they got their first human, and it broke Jheselbraum. She was still much larger than they were – it had been determined that this was as small as she could get without being hurt badly. She’d looked at Cailin and stared a long time. Then she’d left, and not even Bill could get her out of her room.

“Preotick did you do to her?” Bill screamed at them, and Cailin didn’t have an answer. They were human, the race was expanding across the galaxy, they hadn’t done anything wrong, but Bill had screamed at them, taken the magic he’d built up for such a long time and absorbed it into his body. 

**_The world had imploded._ ** **_It_ ** **_killed everyone but the human and the Great Oracle. The three of them floated in the void a long time. The quiet, peaceful air of the surrounding void, dark and empty as_ ** **_it_ ** **_was, was a_ ** **_comfort_ ** **_, and they all took stock of one another. They had changed, each of them, irreversibly. The Dream Eater wrapped his arms around himself, laughed, and proceeded to try to kill the one who was once human. They were an easy target. They had hurt the Great Oracle. Those who hurt the Great Oracle were killed. The Unswerving, as she was so called, stepped between the two of them, and he did not care. The Axolotl curled_ ** **_theirself_ ** **_into a ball and closed their eyes. They were tired. They were so tired._ ** **_Jheselbraum_ ** **_took the Dream Eater and told him she was not hurt. He could not hear her._ ** **_So_ ** **_he fought the defenceless Axolotl, young as they were. Spectators came from all over to watch the weak creature try to evade the attacks of the much stronger being. The spectators expected death._ ** **_It_ ** **_did not happen. The Great Oracle had built herself up. She defended the Axolotl. This was the record, and it is truth._ **


End file.
